


Life Day

by Polkadotdotdot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Lego Star Wars Holiday Special, Life day, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Tags to be added, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkadotdotdot/pseuds/Polkadotdotdot
Summary: It wasn't like she'd planned to drag him through the portal with her...While on a quest through time to help Finn with his training, Rey seizes an opportunity to bring (a very much alive) Ben Solo forward through time with her and right the wrong that was caused by his death. She's not an expert in time travel, but she's pretty sure everything will work out just fine.Pretty sure...(Based on the Lego Star Wars Holiday Special)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56





	1. Is this insane? It sounds insane.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Happy Holidays!
> 
> For those who don't know, Life Day is a holiday for Wookies that essentially turned into the Star Wars version of Christmas. Officially in canon, Life Day is a festival that takes place around the end of Autumn. November 17th is the official date!
> 
> If you've not watched the Lego Star Wars Holiday Special...you should, it's fantastic.

[ ](https://imgur.com/KmMLtFd)

The bitter cold of the unforgiving stone floor only made her crash landing worse. Groaning, Rey blinked up at the bright, swirling portal as it closed above her, the light diminished, leaving her in the darkness of the old Jedi tomb.

Carefully, she began to move, wiggling fingers and toes before turning her head and checking for any pains that were particularly nasty. Nothing felt out of the ordinary, but she sighed when her eyes fell on the smashed crystal lying next to her. Rey sat up and reached for the shards. They still pulsed with life, with the force, but it was weakening to the point of no return.

Nearby, the beeping of BB-8 pulled her focus.

“I’m fine, BB-8,” she sighed, “But the key is broken. There won’t be any more portals,” 

The droid began to make an insistent whine, rolling over to another figure on the floor. Tall, clad completely in black with equally dark hair, the final moments before they’d fallen through the portal began to flood back. Springing to life, Rey scrambled to his side urgently.

“Ben?!” she cried, hovering above his face and shaking his shoulders, “Can you hear me?”

His face began to twitch, lashes flickering with stirrings of life. Sighing in relief, Rey reached out to touch his face, smiling down at him.

“Ben,” 

He blinked up at her with unfocused eyes. Comprehension began to set in, a dark scowl twisting his brow, his full lips curling into a sneer.

“You!”

Still so close to him, Rey found herself thrown back when he sat up abruptly, shoving her from his body. For the second time, Rey was thrown on the ground, Ben scrambling to his feet and glaring down at her. 

The last time she’d seen Ben Solo before now, she’d been in his arms. He’d smiled at her with warmth, he’d kissed her passionately and she’d never felt more complete. The dyad together. 

But this was not _her_ Ben Solo, not really. The irate man in front of her was still burdened by his anger and bitterness, something she had only provoked by leaving him on that ship so long ago. She’d had no choice, but now with the benefit of hindsight, Rey knew the mistake she had made.

“Ben, calm down…”

“Calm down?!” He snapped, “I offer you my hand, you reject me and leave me to die...now, you appear out of nowhere to pull me into some random place and I’ve to calm down?!”

She hadn’t _meant_ to drag him through the portal. That was never the plan. In fact, when she’d set out on this quest of hers, Rey hadn’t really been thinking of Ben at all. At least no more than usual. Travelling through time was something she hadn’t believed to be possible, this particular kyber crystal had allowed her to do just that, to learn lessons she thought lost. All she’d been looking for was a way to help Finn with his training.

Ending up on the supreme leader’s ship had been an accident, a dangerous accident. Seeing him there, alive and well, an idea had taken hold that she took no time to think over. She could save him, they could be together and within moments, she’d opened a portal and pulled him through.

“I’m sorry, but if you’ll let me explain…” 

“What makes you think I’d want to listen to you?” Ben growled, smoothing his black tunic and looking all around him at the dark temple. “Where are we? Where have you taken us?”

“Kordoku,” Rey answered carefully, “And it’s not just where, it’s...when,”

For the first time since he’d woken, Ben stopped scowling. His eyebrows rose, eyes growing wide as he tried to understand exactly what Rey was telling him.

“When?” he replied, “What exactly do you mean ‘when’?”

Rey took a deep breath, trying to keep herself composed. This wasn’t the reunion she’d had in mind and if the snow wasn’t creating the freezing atmosphere, Ben’s mood was.

“Here in this temple, there was an ancient kyber crystal that I was looking for,” She began, “It was so strong with the force, it allowed me to...travel through time,”

For the briefest moment, Rey thought she was going to hear him laugh and she wouldn’t have blamed him. It sounded ridiculous. The tiniest of twitches pulled at his mouth, his eyes narrowing with thought.

“Time travel?” he repeated, his tone completely flat, “You’re telling me that you used the force to travel through time?”

“Yes,” Instead of laughing, Ben scoffed, shaking his head at her and rolling his eyes. Rey frowned, “What is _that_ look for?” she asked indignantly.

“You? An untrained force user who only just learned which end of the lightsaber to hold managed to somehow wield an ancient kyber crystal of what could only be unspeakable power to _manipulate time_!?” he sneered, “Somehow, I don’t think so…”

“Excuse you, but I am _not_ untrained!” Rey snapped, stalking up to him and poking him in the chest, “I was trained by your mo…” Ben’s expression darkened, forcing Rey to take a step back, “Leia. I was trained by Leia,”

Now Ben did laugh. Humourless and bitter, he turned away from her shaking his head, his hand going to the lightsaber on his hip.

“Is that right?” The flash of red illuminated his body, casting an angry glow on the stone around them, “Then let’s see how well she taught you,”

Rey only just pulled her own lightsaber in time, blocking his overhead strike, yellow and red sparks flying as they clashed. Ben was vicious in his swings, always on the offence and using his size to his advantage as Rey was pushed backwards.

“I don’t want to fight you, Ben!” she shouted, “Stop!” 

Rey twisted out from under him, forcing the tip of his blade against the ground, permanently marking the stone. There was only a second to catch her breath before he was on her once more, but he was angry, confused and unfocused. He was leaving himself open to be read like a book.

Feeling the force around her, Rey took her opening to push his saber arm back from her, kicking out his knee. Ben stumbled to the floor, losing his footing. It was the opening she needed. Without wasting another moment, Rey kicked his weapon away, holding her own blade to his throat. 

The tense silence was only punctuated with harsh, heavy breathing and the humming of the weapon.

“You’ve built your own lightsaber,” he commented, his jaw clenched with frustration in the yellow, ambient glow.

“Ben, I know this is...strange, but I need you to listen to me. I need you to believe me,” Rey sighed, switching off her lightsaber in an attempt to show she didn’t mean him harm. “In your mind, it’s only been a month since Crait?”

Ben said nothing, but nodded, listening to her intently.

“Where you are now, where...I brought you, It’s been almost two years since that day,” she explained quietly, “And a lot has changed,”

Ben said nothing but she could feel his temper beginning to ebb. He sat back onto the ground while staring ahead, his jaw working as he thought about what she had said. Rey sat down opposite him.

“I...I don’t understand,” he said cautiously, “If that’s true then why have you brought me here? Why now?”

_Because I miss you..._

It was a loaded question. This version of Ben didn’t know how she felt. He hadn’t experienced the year of force bonding, the fighting, the revelations. He didn’t know yet what they were and what he’d eventually do for her.

She’d learned her lesson the hard way. They’d wasted so much time fighting with each other. So much could have been avoided if she’d only been honest.

“You died, Ben,” She said, “Nine months ago we stopped fighting each other. You died for me and...I know it was stupid and irresponsible but I’ve missed you so much. I saw you there and I just thought this was it, this was my only chance to bring you back,”

Ben swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, the knowledge of his mortality making his head spin. He didn’t want to believe her, this scavenger from nowhere who had caused him so many sleepless nights. Her refusal had wounded him but seeing the naked emotion on her face, he was certain that would have been impossible to fake. Somehow, despite it all, something told him to trust her.

Ben cleared his throat, his voice unsteady. “Alright, so...I died,” he began, “What happened?”

“It sounds so...unbelievable,” she sighed, “Palpatine returned and we faced him together,”

“Palpatine?!” he cried incredulously. The idea that the ancient sith lord had returned without any warning seemed laughable.

“I know, it’s...well it doesn’t matter now. The point is, you saved my life. I thought I could use whatever that crystal was to save yours. I didn’t even hesitate…” she wiped her damp cheeks, Ben slowly understanding what was happening, “We’re bound together, a dyad in the force. When you died I felt...incomplete and I’ve tried everything to reach you in the force but...I’m sorry, I don’t think I’m making any sense…”

“You are,” Ben replied quickly, a ghost of a smile appearing, “It’s just...it’s a lot,”

Rey mirrored his smile. The atmosphere between them had eased but it wasn’t enough. He understood her words but she knew he was still sceptical.

“You still don’t believe me,” 

“I do!” Ben insisted, “But you have to admit, it all sounds...insane. Palpatine? Time travel?”

Rey nodded her agreement. It _was_ insane but nevertheless true. Perhaps it was time to try something else.

“I have an idea. It might not work but we can try,” Rey shifted to sit cross-legged in front of him, “Close your eyes and reach out to me,”

“What are you doing?”

“Showing you everything that you’ve missed,”

Ben followed her lead, closing his eyes and feeling the force around him. Within seconds he could feel her warmth wrapping around his subconscious like tendrils of light breaking through. He jolted, face twitching as she pushed her memories towards him. Her regret over leaving him behind, her training, her sadness and frustration after every bond meeting, all culminating in their final moments together when she’d kissed him.

_I’m sorry Ben, I have to go. Forgive me…_

_Urgh. Master, why can’t I get this right?!_

_Palpatine wants you dead. I offered you my hand once, you wanted to take it._

_I wanted to take your hand. Ben’s hand._

Words could be false, but there was no mistaking the truth now he’d experienced it through her. Every emotion she’d felt hit him like a hammer to the chest, driving the air from him. Ben’s eyes snapped open, gathering tears running down his cheeks as he stared open-mouthed at Rey, gasping and overwhelmed.

“I...I believe you,” he whispered, trying to compose himself, “I do,”

“You see? I saw you and I just...I couldn’t leave you. Not again,” she sniffed.

Ben nodded, knowing that he would have no doubt done the exact same thing. “What happens now?” He asked.

Rey opened her mouth only to snap it closed again. What _did_ happen now? Time travel in the force was hardly common and her books hadn’t exactly covered removing people from their own time.

“I...I don’t know,” she confessed, “I didn’t exactly stop to think before I grabbed you and I can’t send you back, the crystal is broken,”

“Not that I’m ungrateful,” the smile he gave her sent a flutter through her chest, the first real glimpse at Ben who had been taken from her, “But...time travel, there’s not a lot written about it in the force. This might cause some problems,”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, I’d be taking a stab in the dark but...the chain of events you just showed me can’t happen anymore because I’m not there,” he explained, “I’m here,”

Rey could feel a weight beginning to constrict her chest. She was elated that he was with her, whole and well, but she hadn’t stopped to consider the larger picture and quickly, it all started to feel far more serious. By removing one cog in the machine, another would have had to take its place.

Staring at the ground, her mind running away with itself, Rey hadn’t noticed Ben reaching out to her until his hand gently grazed her cheek. Rather than surprising her, the action felt familiar and comforting. Her lip trembled as he spoke.

“I missed you,” he confessed, “After you left…”

“I wanted to join you,” Rey said, leaning into his touch, “But I couldn’t. Not like that. I hope you can understand,”

He gazed at her warily, Rey shifting uncomfortably under his scrutiny until he sighed. The movement relaxed his shoulders and his hand dropped from her cheek, the skin he’d left behind cold. 

“I do now,” he agreed, “Showing me made a pretty compelling argument,”

Despite the cold, she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and neck. In his absence, she’d almost forgotten how intense his dark eyes could be and when paired with the smile she’d rarely seen, suddenly the frigid air in the cave felt thick and hot.

“We should move,” she said, clearing her throat awkwardly to break the tension, “We can’t stay here, it’s freezing,”

Ben watched her stand, Rey, brushing the dirt from her white trousers. “Where are we going?”

“I...suppose we should go back to my friends,” Rey replied, “We’re on Kashyyyk for now,”

“Don’t you think it’s going to cause a bit of a fuss if you turn up with Kylo Ren in tow...especially if I’m supposed to be dead?” he asked. It was a serious question, but Rey could tell from his tone he was smiling.

“I think...we’ll cross that bridge when we get there,” she finally answered. 

Together they walked the long stone hallway towards the ornate door. Before Rey could wave her hand to open, Ben stopped, pulling the top of his tunic off.

“What are you doing?” Rey asked, watching him drop the tunic to the ground. 

Ben shrugged, “I know you prefer me in the sweater,” he smirked.

A grin on her face and a surge of bravery, Rey grabbed the neck of the garment in question, pulling him down to her. Their first kiss had been tentative and sweet, but their second was so much more. His arms found her waist, pulling her flush against him as she pressed up from her toes, her tongue teasing his as she gripped his sweater for dear life. The force danced around them in harmony, the dyad pair finally reunited and the force brought back into balance. Only the need for air forced them to break apart.

His forehead resting on hers, Rey had never felt more content.

“Happy life day, Ben,”


	2. Second chance at a first impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben arrive back to the Resistance ready to explain themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I know where this is going? Nope. 
> 
> Will this perhaps turn into fluffy smutty wish fulfilment fix-it? Yes.

The journey back to Kyshyyyk wasn’t the most comfortable with Rey having to crush both of them into the cockpit of the X-wing.

Besides her muscles cramping, sitting on his lap had them in dangerously close quarters, every bump or turn causing her backside to grind against his crotch. Ben was nothing but a gentleman about the whole situation, politely ignoring the urge to kiss her neck. 

Ben knew that things were going to be complicated, more than he could fathom, but that didn’t stop him feeling lighter. The burden of his anger had begun to dissolve, leaving behind a fresh hope. He didn’t know what the future had in mind for them, but as long as he was next to her he knew things would work out.

They landed on the Wookie homeworld in a clearing, sunlight filtering through the tree, branches swaying in the fragrant air. With numb legs, Rey carefully climbed out of the X-Wing, followed by Ben, the large man rolling his neck and shoulders with a satisfying crack.

“It’s just like I remember,” Ben mused out loud, “When I was a kid my Dad...he used to bring me here a lot,” he finished. The weight had begun to return, realising that for all his relationship with Rey had clearly evolved, Ben had no idea how the others would receive him.

“Are you alright?” Rey asked carefully.

“Your friends...do they know about what happened to us?” he inquired, “The last time I saw them was through the barrel of an AT-AT. I’m not convinced I’m going to get a warm welcome,”

Rey offered him an understanding smile, closing the gap between them to grab his hands. “They know and...if there are any issues they’ll have to go through me first,” 

They began to walk through the trees, the sound of music drifting towards them from the Life Tree. Her friends did know exactly what he had done for her, but that didn’t mean they were entirely convinced. Each had their own issues with the former Supreme Leader that would have to be addressed. Rey stopped them before they could emerge from the forest.

“Ben, there’s something that you need to know before we see everyone,” she said cautiously, “Your mother, Leia. She...passed on,”

Her heart broke for him, devastation on his face, the air rushing from him like a punch in the chest. Ben stumbled back, sitting down on a rock as he stared at the ground, eyes stinging.

“How?” he asked quietly. Rey swallowed, awkwardly fingering the draped fabric around her legs.

“She...sacrificed herself for the cause,” Rey replied. It wasn’t untrue but she couldn’t bring herself to tell him that his mother had died trying to reach him through the force. The news was already painful enough.

Ben nodded mutely, wiping his red eyes and taking a deep steadying breath before he stood again.

“I know I’m throwing all this at you, but you had to know before…”

“It’s fine,” he said, cutting her off, “It’s...it’s fine. Let’s go,”

Rey wasn’t convinced but she forced a smile nonetheless, accepting his hand and continuing their walk. She could feel the tension in his grip, anxiety quivering through their bond in the force. 

The Life Tree towered above them nearby, the sound of music and dancing growing as the sun beat down on the clearing where the Resistance had based themselves. Ben recognised the various X-Wings and cargo ships, but among them, the Millenium Falcon stood tall.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been on that ship,” Ben muttered, “I doubt much has changed,”

“I cleaned it if that helps?” Rey smiled, trying to bring some levity to the increasingly tense moment. Luckily, her comment drew a snigger from him, “Come on, take a deep breath and let’s do this,”

Really, Rey wasn’t sure what to expect. She assumed everyone would be shocked. Finn and Poe would demand an explanation to try and wrap their head around someone coming back from the dead. After that, maybe there would be mistrust, confusion and a lot of serious discussions. It wasn’t going to be easy.

Which is why when they were met with welcoming, smiling faces, Rey was at a loss for words.

“Hey you guys, what took you so long?” Finn asked pleasantly, placing a large platter of food on the hold table, “Chewie and his family didn’t want to eat until you got here. We’re starving!”

“Um, sorry?” Rey muttered, looking to Ben who shrugged with just as much confusion as her.

“And, Ben, you said you’d help Poe calibrate the targeting system on those X-Wings. Might want to check and see if he still needs a hand,” Finn added.

Ben stood next to Rey, a bewildered expression on his face. “Me?”

“Yes, you? Who else would I be talking to?” Finn said, “Are we still on for training later?”

“Training?” Ben questioned. Finn turned to the pair with a quizzical brow.

“Did the cabin depressurise while you were off-planet?” He sniggered, “Yes, training. You were going to spar with me? Teach me some more stances?”

“Right! Yes, sorry,” Ben answered quickly, “I’m definitely going to do that. We...we can do that,”

“Great! Now if you’ll excuse me, I better get this tray outside,” he grinned, groaning as he picked up the platter of cooked meats, “Wookies can  _ really _ eat!”

Finn passed them, Ben and Rey staring at him open-mouthed until he had left the common area of the ship.

“Alright, that was weird,” Rey said, “Wasn’t that weird?”

“That was weird,” Ben confirmed, “Clearly he thinks I’ve been here for a long time now,”

“It must have something to do with the time travel. It’s the only explanation,” Rey wondered, “Kriff, what if more has changed?!”

“Rey? Ben? Are you both hiding back there?”

The voice echoing through the metal halls of the Falcon was warm and familiar, causing the pair to freeze with disbelief, their eyes beginning to water.

Leia rounded the corner, her hair in her familiar braids, stopping to place her hands on her hips with a good-natured smile.

“Now I know you two would rather run off and be alone, but come on, it’s Life Day!” She scolded, “Everyone has been waiting for you two to get back and it’s a day for the family!”

Happiness he’d never experienced burst from him. Ben rushed forward, wrapping his small mother in his long arms, crushing her tightly into his chest as he cried.

“Mother!” he gasped, “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry!” 

Leia froze for barely a moment, taken aback by her son’s sudden apology. She hugged him, patting him on the back where she could reach.

“It’s alright,” she laughed, “It’s not that much of a tragedy!” 

Before Leia could dislodge herself from Ben’s grip, Rey had rushed forward to join them, holding the older woman just as tightly.

“Leia! I can’t believe it!”

“Alright you two, what’s going on?” Awkwardly, Leia managed to free herself from the group hug, staring at them quizzically.

“No...nothing,” Rey muttered, “We’re just so...happy to see you,”

“Uhuh,” Leia didn’t look convinced, “I wasn’t born yesterday and I’ve seen a lot in this old galaxy. Tell me, has something happened?” she asked seriously.

Rey and Ben glanced at one another uncertainly.

“Leia, after Crait, what happened?” Rey asked slowly.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean...after Crait, with Ben, what happened? Can you tell us?” the young Jedi pressed. 

  
Leia shrugged absently, still trying to work out Rey’s question. “Well, you told us about your bond with Ben and he turned back to the light. Is that what you’re talking about?”

“Ben turned before Palpatine returned?!” 

“Palpatine?!” Leia’s sudden laughter echoed around the metal hull, the older woman holding her sides, “What are you talking about? Palpatine died decades ago. The dark side can do many things, but that evil is very dead. There’s no coming back from that. Where is this coming from?”

“It’s...um...it’s complicated,” Rey sighed, her face flaming red, “So there was no Palpatine? What about the First Order?”

“Rey, what is this?”

“Tell me, please?!”

Leia sighed heavily, her concern growing. “When Ben defected the First Order was taken over by Armitage Hux. Without a connection to Snoke, they aren’t the power they used to be. The republic will have them in hand soon enough if we keep up the pressure. If you ask me the First Order is nothing more than Hux playing at being important. Now, will you  _ please _ tell me what this is all about?”

“Um...I…”

“I’m not from this time,” Ben cut in bluntly, “I shouldn’t be here,”

“I’m not sure I follow…” Leia said warily.

“It’s my fault!” Rey cried, stepping forward, “When I left for that temple, I found what I was looking for. That key unlocked a way for me to travel through time using the force and I brought Ben back with me. Everything you just said, for me, that didn’t happen and for Ben...it hasn’t happened yet!”

Leia said nothing, her expression dulling, her mouth occasionally opening to speak before snapping closed. Quietly, she wandered to the seat by the table, sitting down heavily, her fingers steepled together by her pursed lips.

“Time travel?” she eventually said. Rey and Ben nodded when she looked at them. “You’re telling me that you used the force to travel through time?”

“Yes,” Rey said, “I know it sounds crazy,”

“Well, crazy things do seem to happen,” Leia snorted, “But I have to admit, this is crazier than most,”

“But...I think things are alright!” Rey insisted, “Ben is here, you’re here. It’s how things should be, right?”

“What do you mean ‘I’m here’,” Leia said suddenly. 

Rey stifled a groan. “Kriff, I’m making a mess of things,” she sighed, “In the timeline I’m from...both Ben and you aren’t there. You both...died,”

“Oh…”

“And when I was back in time and I saw Ben there, I couldn’t help myself!” She exclaimed, “I couldn’t leave him there. I brought him with me and we think that changed the present,”

Silence descended again, Rey and Ben standing awkwardly waiting to see what the princess had to say. Rey rubbed her face, her head beginning to throb. Saying it all out loud made everything seem so much worse. If a stranger heard her, she’d be classed insane.

“I know it’s a lot. Believe me,  _ I know _ !” Ben added, “But Rey is telling the truth,”

Leia smiled kindly, standing from her seat and nodding resolutely.

“It sounds like you two have been on quite the adventure today,” she said, her face brightening, “I think you’ll both be forgiven if you want to sneak away from dinner early tonight…”

“So you believe us?” Rey asked hopefully. 

Leia placed a comforting hand on the younger woman’s shoulder. “I think that we’re all here. We’re all healthy and things are exactly as they should be,” she answered, “The will of the force acts in mysterious ways,”

It was a pleasant way of viewing things but Rey still couldn’t help but worry that something much worse had been changed. Her face twisted with worry.

“But none of this is an excuse to miss dinner,” Leia added, “You should at least show face. Come on, before Chewie takes off with someones arm,”

Her insistent tone told them there would be no escape, turning to leave the ship and expecting them to follow. Rey turned to Ben, Leia’s footsteps echoing with her departure.

“Are you alright with this?” 

“You heard my mother, I don’t think we have much of a choice,” his mouth curved into a hesitant smile.

“You’re taking this very well,” she mused, a quizzical eyebrow raised. 

Ben sighed heavily, shoving his messy hair out of his eyes. “Let’s just make an appearance. People are seemingly expecting us,”

He reached for her hand, pulling her gently along behind him from the ship and outside into the sun. The smile on his face was forced, never really reaching his eyes. Tension rippled across his shoulders, the grip on her hand tight. She didn’t need their bond to know he was struggling.

“There you are!” Poe cried.

A large round table was covered in different dishes. Roasted meats, brightly coloured fruits and vegetables. The scents, spiced and aromatic, were enough to make her mouth water but she had larger issues than her stomach. Namely the man next to her who was projecting nothing but panic across their bond.

The atmosphere was warm and joyous, the music almost drowned out by the sound of laughter and friendly conversation. Petals floated in the air, backlit by the calming orange glow of the sun beginning to set. Across the table, a familiar roar greeted them.

“Chewie,” Ben awed out loud. His face was a mask of calm but the fear and shock in his eyes betrayed him.

Of course, Rey realised, Ben had grown up with Chewie. They were as close as family and the last time this Ben had seen the wookie was when he was being shot after…

Clearly that rift had been healed, Chewie standing and striding over to them in only a few steps. He scooped the bewildered man in his long, furry arms, chirping happily.

“It’s...it’s good to see you too,” Ben replied, his voice rough and awed as he tried to hold back tears, “I’m sorry we’re late,” Chewie pulled back, patting Ben on the head. It was a familiar gesture, one the wookie had been doing since Ben was a boy.

“You can speak shyriiwook?” Rey asked curiously. 

Ben turned to her, his face offended at the idea she assumed he couldn’t. “I grew up with Chewie. Of course I can,” Ben grunted incredulously. 

They were escorted to their places, the conversation around them thick and loud. Rey was having an easier time forcing a smile and making small talk, but next to her, Ben kept his head down, only occasionally offering input as he pushed food around his plate.

His knee bounced under the table, a hand balled into a fist so tightly his knuckles paled. Their bond sparked. He was the pressure inside a reactor, building slowly but with enough force to blow open the side of a ship's hull.

“What's wrong with you, buddy?” Poe asked, scooping something onto his plate, “You’ve barely touched your food!”

“Just a little...nauseous,” Ben muttered uncomfortably.

Poe nodded, his face sympathetic. “Maybe you’ve got a little atmo-sickness from being off planet. We’ll take a lot at those cabins tomorrow. Might be something wrong with the pressure,”

“Maybe,”

The smile on his face felt tight and unnatural, as if his skin was being stretched too far. Poe Dameron. The ace pilot. The man his mother had chosen to mentor in Ben’s absence. An intolerable feeling churned in his gut. It wasn’t hate or anger, those he had become used to. 

Envy was something he was far less capable of processing. His entire body felt rigid, the bond with Rey screaming that he needed to escape. She turned from her conversation with Finn immediately, grabbing hold of Ben’s hand.

“You know everyone, Ben isn’t feeling too well. I’m going to make sure he gets some rest,” she muttered hastily, pulling the large man to his feet and away from the table. The good natured whistling and winking from her friends wasn’t helping anything.

“Right on time,” Finn laughed, “Honestly lovebirds, if you wanted to be alone you don’t need to make excuses!”

“Not now, Finn,” Rey hissed under her breath.

Escaping to the quiet of the Falcon once more, Ben finally exhaled, his entire body slumping.

“Are you alright?” Rey asked, “I’m sorry, I should have just insisted that you weren’t feeling well or something. I wasn’t thinking,”

Ben wandered to the bed, sitting down on the edge of the thin mattress. Now removed from the noise, his mind had begun to relax. He gave a half-smile.

“I started this day in my quarters on a star destroyer alone...and I’m ending it on my father’s ship surrounded by...friends. People who love me,” he sighed, suddenly standing to pace in front of her, needing an escape for his pent up energy, “My mother is here... _ you  _ are here and nobody is looking at me like...like i’m…”

“A monster?” Rey suggested, a comforting smile on her face as she reminded him of his own term.

“Exactly,” Ben nodded, “You don’t know what you’ve given me. It’s...a second chance to be a better son, a better person...and honestly? It feels like my head is about to explode from the pressure! I just...I can’t…”

“Shh!” Rey shot to her feet, rushing to him. With a gentle grip, she held his face between her palms, forcing him to look her in the eye. His lip quivered. He reminded her of a lost child. “It’s alright, I’m here. You don’t have to be afraid,”

“The things you’ve shown me. Your memories,” he rambled, “What if I’m still capable of those things, of being that person?”

“You’re not-“

“I am!” He interrupted, “You might have experienced those things but I didn’t, I’m still...me,”

“Yes, you are,” Rey smiled, her thumb tracing his cheek, “You’re still the man who saved my life and stopped Snoke.  _ You _ did that. You’re a good person, I know it,”

Ben didn’t look so sure, his nose wrinkling, uncertainly clouding his features.

“What should I do?” He asked quietly. 

Rey looked over to the bed, smiling gently. “I think that it’s been a really long day and what we need is rest. We’ll work out the rest together from tomorrow,”

Ben reluctantly smiled, grasping her hands and leaning his forehead against hers. “You really are an eternal optimist,”

“One of us has to be,” she grinned, stepping away, “I’m going to change into some clean clothes. Get comfortable,”

Ben checked their surroundings thoughtfully. “There’s only one bunk,” he muttered, a light flush tinting his cheeks.

“So?”

“So...are we both going to sleep there?” He added, testing the softness of the old bed, “I’m not sure we’ll even fit,”

Rey had pulled off her white tunic, leaving her in nothing but her breast band and a pair of shorts she’d grabbed from her supplies. She smiled slyly, cheeks turning pink as Ben’s eyes shamelessly roamed her body.

“Well where else are you going to sleep? The cockpit?” She asked, “Come on, we can share. I’m pretty sure that’s what we’ve been doing in this timeline anyway!”

“Right...right,” he mumbled, watching her hips move as she passed him towards the bed.

“You first,” she said, patting the space beside her. Shaking himself from his stupor, Ben kicked off his boots and did as he was told, lying back onto the soft cushions. 

It was hardly luxurious, in fact, Ben was certain the bunk hadn’t been freshly stuffed since before he was born. His legs barely fit into the space, but as far as his exhausted body was concerned, the bunk felt like heaven. 

Rey grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around them as best she could, draping herself half on top of him. Ben stared at the ceiling, a dozy smile on his face as he held her close. How many times had he imagined this exact scenario? Now, thanks to her, it was in his grasp. 

“I never did say,” Ben said quietly.

“Hmm, say what?” Rey mumbled, comfortable on his chest.

“Thank you...for bringing me here,”

Rey hadn’t heard him. She was already beginning to snore softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended this as a one-shot but I'm a clown and that's a lie.


End file.
